d_star_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
D-STAR World Wikia
Welcome to the D-STAR World Wikia D-STAR, Digital Smart Technologies for Amateur Radio, is a trademark owned by Icom, Inc, and is used for an amateur radio technology developed by the Japan Amateur Radio League that links local radio users with others world-wide over the internet. There are lots of pieces and parts to D-STAR and not all of them are easy to track down. There are some pages that try to be one-stop shops, but none of them seem to have all the pieces. This page aims to add to the problem! The main difference with this one is that it is a Mediawiki-based wiki meaning that it's not just one interested person maintaining the body of knowledge, it's maintained by anyone that registers. And that means you. D-STAR Specification It's a header containing the routing information and a checksum and then a stream of bits that contains a 3:1 alternation of AMBE voice and data. *Original JARL doc (may be missing fonts) *Translation of JARL doc *Commentary/explanation of above ''- AE5PL'' *Old JAIA doc about D-STAR (mentions use of G.723.1 vocoder and QPSK in place of AMBE/GMSK) One-stop Shops *Charlotte (NC) Digital Radio Group (much content of general interest especially this) *D-STAR 101 *D-Star Info *D-Starusers.org D-Star Gateways *Overview of D-STAR gateways - K7VE Icom The Icom software in charge of interconnecting the radio to reflectors or other repeaters is called a gateway. Latest RS-RP2C version as of 2008-12-16 is v2.2.https://www.icom.co.jp/world/support/download/firm/RS-RP2C/2_2/usa_index.html icom page with RS-RP2C v2.2 As of early 2017, G3 is the current version supporting the hotspot and dongle modes of the latest Icom radios (ID-51A+2, ID-4100). Various 3rd party plugins have been created to augment the system. ircDDB Gateway Author: G4KLX Open replacement for Icom gateway software. *Project home ircDDB Add-on Author: DL1BFF Software added to Icom gateways to improve callsign routing using ircDDB Gateway infrastructure. DPlus Author: AA4RC Runs on Icom gateways and allows linking to reflectors and other gateways and supports connections from DVDongles and DVAPs. *DPlus docs 3rd Party Scripts Authors: NJ6N, G7LWT Scripts that can be executed via commands using DPlus *NJ6N's and G7LWT's D-STAR ScriptShop D-PRS Author: AE5PL Runs on gateway, translates Icom-formatted GPS position reports for display on the APRS network. *D-PRS DPRS Interface - Java program that allows operator to run a mapping program locally and watch activity on a local frequency: *D-PRS Interface D-STAR Hardware *Icom D-STAR site *Internet Labs **DV Access Point (DVAP) - Allows amateurs with an internet connection to create a microrepeater on the D-STAR network **DV Dongle - Allows amateurs with an internet connection no radio to use the D-STAR network via DPlus **DV3K Dongle - As above, but newer vocoder chip *NW Digital Radio **Universal Digital Radio (UDRX) - just what it says; being re-engineered around Raspberry Pi **ThumbDV - AMBE+2 vocoder w/USB interface; existing support for D-STAR and can potentially also support YSF, DMR, P25. **PiDV - AMBE+2 vocoder that works with a Raspberry Pi computer or NWDR's UDRX; existing support for D-STAR and can potentially also support YSF, DMR, P25. ***Companion guide to AmateurLogic 75: DV3000 Raspberry Hot Spot - Setting up your NW Digital Radio DV3000 board *DVRPTR_V1 - "D-STAR hotspot or repeater? Both!" Presentations *A Comparison of Amateur Radio Digital Voice Systems - W9HPX (2015-07-25) *Background and Update on DSTAR with A Comparison of Amateur Radio Digital Voice Systems - KQ4KK (2015-04-21) Tools *Trust Server Database Direct Inquiry - NJ6N, G7LWT - supposedly the canonical site for USTrust DB lookups. *DStar-Gateway Registration Check - WB1GOF *D-STAR World-Wide Activity - jfindu *D*STAR Information Query - KI4SWY/KE5BMS Misc *AOR ARD300 multiprotocol DEcoder *D-STAR Channel Spacing Recommendation - Utah VHF Society *ITU Emission Designators *AMPR.org - Net 44 References Category:Browse